The disclosure relates generally to a capacitively coupled antenna provided in a computing device.
Computing devices communicate wirelessly with a network by means of an antenna. As computing devices become smaller, the area that is available for antennas decreases. In computing devices with touch screen displays, the antenna is commonly provided underneath a bezel along an edge of the display. The volume occupied by the computing device may be reduced by removing the bezel and extending the touch screen to the edges of the device. By removing the bezel, the space available for the antenna is further reduced which may also adversely affect antenna performance.